


storybrooke pride [art]

by lesbrarian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Rainbows everywhere, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time), every month should be pride month, sqsn protostar, sqsupernova, swan mills family cuteness, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbrarian/pseuds/lesbrarian
Summary: the realms have all been united, so of course there's got to be a pride parade in storybrooke!





	storybrooke pride [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlesparkleshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparkleshark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Storybrooke Pride](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477270) by [littlesparkleshark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesparkleshark/pseuds/littlesparkleshark). 

> so full disclosure, i had a hard time deciding what to draw for my protostar art, but then all of a sudden (and maybe because it was june at the time), it hit me: we need to see the SMF at pride! so, here they are, in all their adorably dorky glory.
> 
> big ups to brin for seeing this art, picking it, and writing a cute as heck fic to go along with it. i can't wait for y'all to read it!
> 
> art was drawn in procreate, using my new favorite bougie tools, the apple pencil and ipad i shouldn't have purchased because they were waaaay out of my price range but there was a pay it off in installments deal and i was SUCKED IN by the shiny art capabilities. i was going to wait and save up for it, but SQSN was looming and i couldn't resist.

happy pride, storybrooke! or: henry has two mommies.

for the full-size image, click [here](https://i.imgur.com/GnbEMafr.png)!


End file.
